


Dark Inside His Mind

by Rini



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet Works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is thinking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Inside His Mind

Stiles looks around the room at his pack, brain still swirling with memories of the Nogitsune's misdeeds. Each of his friends has particularly nasty memories attached to them and he wonders, sometimes, how they can stand to see him every day. Each act, no matter how horrible, had fed not only the Nogitsune's desire for chaos, but also the dark curiosity that dwells deep inside Stiles' psyche. Stiles often suggests things, like killing Derek, meaning them when he says the words aloud, all the while knowing that no one else in their ragtag group will go along with it.   
  
He listens to Scott drone on in his simplistically do-goober way, frustration building in his chest when he remembers all of the ways Scott's indecisiveness and inability to _actually_ act has cost them. But, Stiles sits there with his mouth shut, watching and listening. He understands Peter far better now, though it pains him slightly to admit it (never aloud to happen; Stiles is smarter than that). Instead, he twiddled his thumbs, calculates the others' strengths and weaknesses; wondering for the millionth time, whether or not the Nogitsune permanently changed him. Or, Stiles thinks, is he simply more willing to admit to his own deviousness - now that he has a convenient source on which to place the blame.  
  
Stiles catches Derek watching, head tilted and gaze speculative, and wonders if he can sense Stiles' true nature...or, if like all the others, he still thinks Stiles is redeemable.  
  
Stiles finds he doesn't really care.


End file.
